


This Child Has Fallen From Grace

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [6]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, Codependency, Cunnilingus, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Kissing, Light BDSM, Love, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Avery and Zac come together in the ways that only they can during stressful times. Because they are the only ones who get that about each other.





	This Child Has Fallen From Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Thunderstorm

Avery let out a deep breath as she stood in front of her mother's sink doing dishes. Her hands shaking as she looked out the window and watched it rain. Knowing the weatherman said today that they were calling for thunderstorms.

Something Avery found funny because it almost matched her mood right now. The weather matched her mood but then again it was bound to happen.

She had been moody for the past week. Ever since Monday when she had been the first one to be called to testify in her father's trial. Almost wishing it had been Zac or that Zac could be up there with her because everything was better with Zac.

Her older brother just knew how to protect her from all the bad things. Especially the bad things their father had made them do.

Like how he had made them have sex with each other. How he had forced his two kids to fuck so he could film it. Something that probably should have divided them or made them hate each other but it didn't.

How could she hate the person who'd sneak into her room almost every night after and ask her where she hurt at? How could she hate the person who made her hurts go away then by getting down on his knees and eating her out until she felt better?

And some nights he didn't even eat her out. Some nights he just fingered her or rubbed her the right way. Until eventually making love to her. Both of them having to keep their voices hushed because no one could hear them.

No one could know because that meant telling why they relied...or more like why Avery relied on Zac like she did. Why she needed him, craved him more than she had anyone else.

A craving that hadn't stopped even after their father had stopped filming them. It had probably gotten worse then because Zac was no longer just hers. He had become extra committed to Kate and Avery really did feel like his dirty little secret more than before.

She was his dirty little secret even now. Even with the truth out.

Which was another reason she was moody. The reality of that had hit her today when she realized she hadn't heard from Zac since Wednesday.

Hated that she was jealous he was spending time with his wife more than likely during this trying time. Though she really would have liked him here at her side.

Especially after the morning she had. Zoe making her feel awful for even testifying. Asking how her sister could get up on the stand to willingly say things about their dad even if they were true. 

Avery not even having to look at their mom because she knew the same questions would be in her eyes. Diana loving Walker despite everything.

It was one reason Avery was thankful today was Sunday. Because at least her mom and sister were gone for awhile and she had the house to herself.

Even if it gave her time to wallow in her own thoughts. An action that wasn't doing her any good. It was only increasing her moodiness.

Coming out of her thoughts when she heard the front door open Avery slipped her hands out of dish water. Reaching for a towel as she dried her hands off, turning to see Zac coming into the kitchen. His clothes a bit wet and sticking to him because of the rain.

Avery feeling surprised by his presence here.

"Mom and Zoe are at church," Avery told him keeping her voice neutral. Not wanting to show that she was angry at him but she was.

He had fucking ignored her text Friday after court had gotten done for the day. Ignored her plea to meet up because she needed him.

She needed him to feel safe and protected. Needed him to make her feel good in only the way he knew how too.

"I didn't come to see mom or Zoe," Zac confessed almost sheepishly as a blush grew on his face. "I came to see you," he told her as he stepped farther into the kitchen.

Avery leaning fully against the sink. Having half a nerve to turn away from him and get back to what she had been doing and finish up the dishes.

"Me?" Avery asked him with a raised eyebrow. "You finally remember I existed," she snapped some. Finally showing her anger.

Zac let out a long sigh as he finally reached where she was. His hand roughly grabbing her chin and making it to where she couldn't turn her gaze away from him either, even if she tried.

"Don't talk to me like that," he scolded acting like she had personally offended him. "You know better than that Avie," he told her and yeah he was scolding her. 

Avery falling silent as a blush formed on her cheeks. Though she wasn't going to offer him an apology.

"I just needed...I needed some time away," Zac said as he kept his gaze on her. His grip on her chin letting up but not by much. "I hated what you were being put through and it was taking a toll on me. I wanted to be the one up there first and I wasn't and I had to watch you...I had to see how this was killing you and I felt helpless," he explained and Avery guessed she could understand that.

"This whole situation makes me feel helpless," Zac continued. "And then Wednesday night Kate called me out on it. Kate called me out on how I was being and the stress. I fucked her," he told her and Avery wasn't sure why he was telling her this. She knew he fucked his wife. "I fucked her like I do you when I get into one of those moods and I'm pretty sure I called her your name," he finished.

The room around them falling silent because what could Avery say to that?

Whatever she wanted to say she knew Zac wouldn't like and he'd just reprimand her again. Scold her like a child.

Rolling her eyes she reached her hand up and moved his hand off her chin harshly. Knowing she was going to make him angry but maybe that was what she wanted.

She wanted him as angry as she had been. As moody as her.

"You called her my name," Avery spoke not even controlling her words. Deciding maybe she wanted to be scolded. "Real great there Zachary," she hissed out before turning away from him.

Putting her attention back on the dishes she had been doing. 

"Avery," Zac muttered out as he pushed himself against her. Avery feeling surprised at the slight erection he already had in his jeans. "Stop being such a petulant child," he told her as his hands grabbed for hers. Stopping her from doing anymore dishes. 

"What if I don't want too?" Avery asked him keeping an edge to her voice. "You hurt me you know," she told him softly. "Ignoring me like that even if I now get why. Just like it hurts to know you fucked her like you do me...that you called her my name which by the way was stupid. Who knows what she's thinking because of that."

"I know it was stupid," Zac told her softly as his let his chin rest on her shoulder. "But she hasn't called me on it," he revealed as he let his lips go to her neck. Kissing it softly before biting at the skin. "And if you keep this up you know I'm going to have to punish you. Make you my little cum slut all eager and hurting. Wanting the only cock that can make you feel any kind of pleasure."

Turning in his arms Avery locked eyes with him again. Hating how wet her cunt already was and it was only because of his words alone.

Nothing else had gotten her that wet.

"What if I want that?" Avery asked him her voice coming out sounding half wrecked already. "What if I want you to punish me and treat me like the slut I am?" she questioned as she pushed her hips into his.

Loving the way his eyes fluttered shut briefly. Knowing she was making him harder than what he already had been. It had been her intention after all, what she wanted.

Zac shook his head as he opened his eyes again. "I don't want that," he told her softly. Her cunt getting just a bit wetter still. "Trust me I love it when I get to treat you like one but not today Avie baby," he muttered out using her childhood name against her. "I want to make love to you properly. Take my time and show you how perfect you are. How proud I am of you, for what you've done," he spoke and god he sounded proud of her.

Avery wishing she felt that proud but she didn't. Not after Zoe had knocked her down a peg this morning by being a damn brat.

"Zoe hates me," Avery revealed as she chewed on her lip. "Hates what I've done. She says dad has changed so I shouldn't have gotten on the stand. I think she may try to convince you not to either. To change your mind at the last minute."

Zac let his hand go up to her lips. Stopping her from chewing on them as he ran his thumb over the bottom of her lip softly. "Well Zoe can kiss my ass," he said a bit harshly like he was angry that she'd even think such a thing. "And she can try to change my mind all she wants but I want that bastard in jail Avie," he sighed letting his forehead rest against hers.

His thumb still rubbing across her bottom lip.

Giving him a sad sort of smile Avery didn't say anything else. Instead she just closed her eyes, feeling when his hand moved away from her lips but her lips didn't stay empty for long. His lips soon crashed against hers in a passionate kiss that made her already wet cunt feel soaking.

Avery almost hating to see what her panties looked like when they were taken off her.

"Can I show you how much I love you?" Zac asked into the kiss. His hand going to rest over her ass. "Please."

Opening her eyes again Avery nodded her head before pulling away from him. Her hand linking with his as she lead him upstairs, hearing what sounded like faint thunder in the distance from outside and yeah. A storm really was arriving, just as Avery's mood was lifting some.

But it always lifted when Zac was here. It always was better when she had her big brother with her.

Making it to her bedroom Avery let go of his hand, turning as he shut the door and once the door was shut again she moved in to kiss him again.

This kiss eager and messy on both ends. It wasn't just her who was eager and wanted this. Zac wanted it too it seemed. Wanted to show her just how proud of her he was.

Something that Avery wouldn't want most days because she liked it when he was rough with her. Liked it when he was making her needy and whiny. Begging him for his cock or choking her with it when she sucked him off.

A change that had happened once she turned eighteen. When she had told Zac she wasn't breakable and she wanted him to treat her like it. 

Needed him to hurt her sometimes.

Feeling him starting to walk her towards the bed, Avery let him even if she was walking backwards. Only knew they reached it when her legs hit the side of it and she fell back against it. Bringing him down with it and his lips never once left her own.

Instead he kissed her a bit rougher. His hand slowly finding its way to her jeans were he let it go inside. Avery letting out a strangled moan as his rubbed her through her soaked panties.

Her cheeks growing warm because maybe she was a bit embarrassed with how wet she was. Even if she had been wet like this before. Usually after they had been fooling around for awhile but today it had just been words that had gotten her off.

Just words and an intense need for him. Her protector and the man who she trusted with her life.

Whining softly when Zac pulled away, Avery felt her whine die out when Zac gave her a look. It was a warning look and she knew to obey it.

"You're soaked," Zac stated as he continued to rub her. The action making Avery lift her hips helplessly at his touch, wanting and needing more from him.

"I'm a needy slut," Avery retorted with a wink loving the tiny growl he gave her. "That and your words got me so turned on downstairs. My cunt was literally aching for you," she told him honestly.

A smirk appearing on Zac's lips and she felt satisfied.

Her satisfaction growing when he moved his hand out of her jeans. Working to undo them before sliding them and her panties off her. Leaving her naked from the waist down and exposed to him.

Being even more exposed when he spread her legs. His hand going back to her wet pussy which he began to rub. His eyes finding hers.

"Take your shirt off for me baby," he told her. Avery eagerly complying because she knew he wasn't asking her. He was telling her and she always did what was told of her.

Always obeyed her older brother.

"So beautiful," Zac sighed as he slipped two fingers inside of her without warning. Her face scrunching some from the pain and the pleasure. "You're so beautiful baby," he told her before moving so that he was between her legs.

Avery feeling an anticipation building in her belly at this. Knew where he was more than likely going to go and god did she want him there. Almost needed him there.

Needed his lips on her own set of lips. The lips between her legs.

But his lips didn't go where she wanted them or needed them at first. Instead he left several light kisses on each of her thighs. Building her anticipation and making her whine again. 

Made her just on the edge of a whiny needy cum slut. Just on the edge because before she could fully get there his lips finally went to her pussy and she let out a loud moan. Thankful that it was indeed Sunday.

Thankful no one was home to have heard her moaning like that. But god she really couldn't help it. Not when Zac's lips were a much needed relief on her pussy.

Like his tongue finally slipping inside of her was a needed relief too. Her eyes falling shut in pleasure as Zac began to use his tongue to fuck her.

Avery letting her hips slowly move with the rhythm he was creating with his tongue. Though it was just slowly because she knew not to move too much. Zac did love it when she was lazy sometimes even when he was being slow.

He just loved being the one in control and she let him have that. Always let him have it.

It was just how she was. She was weak for Zac and she was sure he was just as weak for her. Otherwise they really would have found a way to stop whatever this was between them.

Both of them would have taken up the offer of counseling once everything had been revealed but they hadn't. Mainly because they knew counselors would find out that the sex hadn't stopped. That they still relied on each other and what they knew.

That their bond was so deeply intertwined and twisted and both of them were okay with it.

The craving she had wasn't just on her end. It ran both ways.


End file.
